


Neighbours (Not For Long)

by Firalla11



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firalla11/pseuds/Firalla11
Summary: “We have a new neighbour,” Will announces, walking into their living room.“Yeah?" Brandon says. "What’s he like?”“Hot.”





	Neighbours (Not For Long)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodbyesoleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyesoleil/gifts).



> Huge thanks to L for helping me work out a direction to take this, and for betaing. You're the best! <3
> 
> This is a gift fic for meowkitty. I hope you like it!

“We have a new neighbour,” Will announces, the moment he walks into their living room.

Brandon closes his book, finger between the pages, marking his place. “Yeah? What’s he like?”

“Hot,” Will says, shrugging out his jacket and draping it over an arm of the couch.

Brandon snorts.

Will shakes his head. “No, I mean. You’re very attractive, you know how much I love the beard and your face and your– everything, but he is _hot._ And Swedish. His name is Alex.”

“Alex, huh?”

“Yeah.” Will sighs, sinking onto the couch next to Brandon. “He’s _so_ hot.”

Brandon takes note of the page he’s on and sets his book aside. “Your life is hard.”

“It is,” Will agrees. “I’m surrounded by beautiful people. How am I supposed to get anything done?”

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out,” Brandon says, and he tries not to grin as Will kisses him. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Will says. “Good day off?”

“Good day off,” Brandon agrees. “You? Or is everything a blur before you met Hot Alex?”

Will heaves another sigh. Brandon settles an arm around his shoulders, grinning now. “It’s all a blur,” Will confirms. “I don’t remember a thing.” He tips his head to Brandon’s shoulder. “Just wait ‘til you meet him, you’ll see.”

“I’m sure I will,” Brandon says, and he means it. Will doesn’t tend to play up how hot he finds someone. He presses his lips to Will’s hair. “I was thinking Thai for dinner. Good?”

“Only if you’re ordering in,” Will says.

Brandon huffs, but there isn’t much he can say to that. They both know which of them can cook, and it isn’t Brandon. Baking, though? Baking he can handle. His baking may or may not have played a part in convincing Will to stick around.

“Yeah,” Brandon says. “I’m not cooking, don’t worry.”

“Thank god,” Will says, and he dissolves into laughter.

Brandon shakes his head as he reaches for his phone.

*****

There’s a guy Brandon doesn’t recognize waiting for the elevator when it stops on their floor.

He’s shirtless.

He’s– beautiful isn’t the first word that tends to come to mind when Brandon meets someone new, but the guy standing in front of him is– stunningly attractive.

Brandon blinks. Twice.

“Hey,” Will says, nudging Brandon forward, off the elevator. “This is Alex, our new neighbour. Alex, this is my boyfriend, Brandon.”

Alex holds out his hand. Brandon shakes it, entirely on autopilot. Alex is smiling at him. It’s– wow. _Wow._

“Nice to meet you,” Brandon manages. Alex’s eyes are very, very blue.

He hopes his beard is covering how pink his cheeks feel.

“You too,” Alex says, and he flashes them both another smile before slipping past them to board the elevator before the doors close.

Will nudges Brandon again. Brandon reaches for his hand. Will squeezes.

They’re quiet until they’re in their apartment, door to the hall closed behind them.

Brandon stops then, tugging Will close. He wraps his arms around Will’s chest, presses his face to Will’s shoulder, and groans.

“I told you,” Will says, laughing.

Brandon nods. “You did tell me.”

“And?”

“He’s _really_ hot,” Brandon says, lifting his head. “You never said anything about his eyes.”

He’s always had a thing for blue eyes, which is something he _knows_ Will knows. He mentions how much he loves Will’s often enough.

Will smirks. “Thought I’d surprise you.”

It was definitely a surprise. Brandon swallows. “You didn’t say anything about his abs either.”

“He had a shirt on when I met him.”

“Too bad.”

“It really was.”

They trade a long look then, an unspoken question hanging between them. Will’s hand is warm between his shoulder blades when Brandon takes a breath. “So. You want to?”

“Yeah,” Will says. “Yeah, I do.”

Brandon doesn’t miss the way Will shivers. There’s an answering anticipation under his skin. He tips his head forward and catches Will’s lips against his own. “Me too.”

They’re committed to each other, him and Will – they have been for years – but if they happen to meet someone they’re both interested in, someone who they learn returns their interest… Well.

Alex wouldn’t be the first person they’ve invited into their bed. Or their living room. Or their kitchen–

It wouldn’t be the first threesome they’ve had.

They just have to work out whether Alex is interested.

*****

It takes a few days for either of them to run into Alex again. Brandon finds himself holding the elevator for Alex before they make their way up to their floor.

Alex is shirtless again, his skin flushed and damp with sweat. It shouldn’t be attractive, but it’s a small leap to get from here to other reasons Alex could look like this, dishevelled and breathing deeply, and–

Brandon does his best to keep his eyes on Alex’s face as they continue upwards.

It doesn’t make it any easier to concentrate – he’s already discovered meeting Alex’s gaze is enough to leave him blushing – but it brings less immediate thoughts of sex to mind than noticing Alex standing next to him, half-naked–

Brandon clears his throat and Alex turns to him expectantly. Brandon scrambles for something to say. “Coming in from a run?”

Alex nods.

“The park a couple blocks over has a few good trails, if you’re interested.”

Alex smiles. “I’ll check those out. Thanks.” He nods at the bag held loose in Brandon’s hand. “Groceries?”

“Yeah,” Brandon says. “Will’s cooking tonight.” He pauses, debating, then, “Want to come by for dinner?” It’s all he means to say, but he finds himself continuing, words falling from his lips heedless of whether he really wants to say them. He’s flustered. Reasonably so, he thinks, faced with as much of Alex as he is. “Will won’t let me in the kitchen while he’s cooking, so you don’t have to worry about anything being burned or seasoned weird or– you know.”

Alex eyes him. “Does that– happen to you a lot?”

Brandon smiles sheepishly as the elevator doors open to their floor. “Maybe.”

He waves Alex out first. The view of his back, all toned muscle and smooth, pale skin, is nearly as good as his front. “Will knows what he’s doing though, no worries there. We’ll probably eat around six…?” He trails off leadingly.

It takes a moment, but Alex nods. “I can do six.”

“Great,” Brandon says, and he’s probably doing a bad job of hiding how pleased he is, but Alex doesn’t back out at whatever his face is doing, so. “See you then.”

“See you,” Alex says, and he stops in front of his door.

Brandon continues down the hall, just to the next door, and lets himself in. He toes off his shoes, drops the bag of groceries off in the kitchen and goes to join Will on the couch. He’s still smiling. Will hasn’t turned away from the yet TV to notice. Brandon tries to be patient, to wait until they hit a commercial break, but he finds himself speaking without meaning to again, his smile in his voice as he says, “So.”

Will pauses his show, eyebrow raised as he finally turns to Brandon. “So?”

“Alex is coming for dinner tonight,” Brandon says, all in a rush.

Will blinks, then shoots him a wry smile. “Did you volunteer me to cook?”

“I may have,” Brandon admits, unrepentant. Will was going to cook tonight anyway, and they have enough food. Besides, Brandon knows Will won’t mind the opportunity to show off a little. “I’ll figure something out for dessert.”

It’s a reasonable compromise, he thinks.

“What about that chocolate mousse cake you make?” Will says. “The one with the raspberries?”

Brandon laughs. “You’re only suggesting that because it’s your favourite.”

Will shrugs. “It’ll also go well with the steak I’m cooking.”

“My cake goes well with everything,” Brandon declares, head held high.

A beat passes, then they’re both laughing, leaning into each other as they shake with it.

Brandon squeezes Will’s knee when they calm. “What are we watching?”

“Game of Thrones,” Will says. “I can restart the episode?”

Brandon shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll have to start on dessert soon anyway.”

It’ll be easiest if he’s done by the time Will needs to cook dinner. Will nods and unpauses the TV.

–––––

Brandon’s sitting at the counter while Will puts the finishing touches on their dinner. It’s something he always enjoys, watching Will work. He makes cooking seem easy in a way Brandon has never found it to be.

There’s a knock on their door at five to six. Brandon gets up to answer it, brushing his hand over Will’s back as he goes. He takes a moment, wipes his palms on his jeans, then he opens the door.

Alex is wearing a navy blue T-shirt that may be a size too small. Brandon swallows as he waves Alex in. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Alex says, holding out the bag he brought with him. “I didn’t know what we were having, so I brought a couple different things.”

Brandon takes the bag from him. It clinks gently. A quick glance inside tells him he’s holding a couple different types of wine, at least one of them already chilled. “Will made steak,” Brandon says. “This is perfect, thanks.” He starts down the hall, gesturing Alex after him. “Kitchen’s this way.”

Alex probably doesn’t need a guide – the layouts of their apartments are probably pretty similar – but there’s no reason not to be polite.

“Hey,” Will says, looking up from the oven as they walk in. “You’re right on time. It’s almost ready.”

“It smells amazing,” Alex says, and Brandon has to agree. Their apartment smells like cooking meat and spices. It’s delicious. At least his stomach isn’t growling.

Brandon holds up the shopping bag while Will’s paying attention. “Red or white?”

Will grins. “Red?”

That’s fine with Brandon. Alex nods. Brandon sticks the other bottle in the fridge and goes to open the first. He passes out glasses as Will finishes up with the steak, and they move out to their rarely used dining table when everything is ready.

Brandon doesn’t hesitate to cut into his steak, but Will takes a little longer, surreptitiously waiting for Alex’s reaction.

He grins when Alex makes a pleased sound around his first bite.

Yeah, Will’s cooking _is_ that good. Will smiles when Alex says as much.

Brandon shifts his foot until his ankle is pressed to Will’s. Will is to his right, and Alex to Will’s. Their table is just big enough to fit three comfortably, pressed against the wall on one side like it is. He can count on one hand the number of times they’ve hosted enough people to actually require use of the whole table. Usually they’re hosting friends and they end up eating in front of the TV instead. Brandon had to clean accumulated mail off the table earlier, while Will cooked. The little bit of effort was worth making a good impression, he hopes.

They finish off the wine as they finish off their food. Brandon had just enough to leave him feeling warm, though hopefully not quite enough for the warmth to be visible on his cheeks. He and Will clear their dinner plates, waving Alex back down when he offers to help.

Brandon retrieves the cake from the fridge, takes it out to Alex while Will puts the last of the dishes in the sink. Alex glances down when Brandon sets a plate in front of him, then back up at Brandon. “Did Will make this too?”

“No,” Brandon says, setting down the other plates. “This is all me.”

Alex seems decidedly wary. Brandon guesses he can’t blame him, considering what he let slip about his cooking ability earlier.

“It’s good,” Will says, coming back into the room and retaking his seat. “He can’t cook at all, but for some reason he can bake.”

“I have _instructions,”_ Brandon says. “With _clear measurements._ No ‘add a pinch of this or a splash of that.’”

Will huffs a laugh. “Even when I tell you exactly what to add to something it still goes wrong.”

Brandon settles for rolling his eyes. Truthfully he can’t argue that point, and his attention is split anyway, watching Alex’s eyebrows shoot up after he takes a small bite.

Brandon bites back a grin. “Not bad, right?”

“It’s unfairly good and you know it,” Will says, gesturing at him with his fork.

Brandon bumps his ankle against Will’s. “I already know what you think, babe.”

“Sure about that?” Will says, overly sweet.

“Yup,” Brandon says, grinning.

“It really is good,” Alex adds, taking another bite.

“Thanks,” Brandon says, and he busies himself with his own piece.

It’s _awesome._ He outdid himself. Judging by the sounds Will is making, he wholeheartedly agrees.

Brandon sits back as he finishes up, catching Will’s eye over empty glasses and mostly clean plates. Alex is going for his last bite.

They trade a look and a hint of a silent shrug. They can’t say a word, but they don’t need to. They can read each other well enough, and what it comes down to is that dinner was good, fun, but they didn’t learn enough about Alex’s potential interest to act, and Brandon finds that he’s not inclined to push, not tonight.

Taking Alex to bed was only ever one possibility for how this evening was going to end, and not even the most likely one at that.

There’s always next time, and plenty of other ways to gauge Alex’s interest in between.

Brandon’s already looking forward to trying again.

*****

Alex is dressed in a dark blue three-piece suit the next time Brandon runs into him.

It– might almost be worse than seeing him half-naked.

Where is Alex even _coming from_ that he needed to be in a three-piece?

Alex seems to notice Brandon noticing his suit as the elevator doors close behind him. Brandon wasn’t quite quick enough to look away.

“It’s for work,” Alex explains, quirking a small smile. “I’m a model.”

“Of course you are,” Brandon says, and he can feel himself flushing further as he realizes there’s no way he was quiet enough to have kept that to himself.

But the fact that Alex is a model isn’t even _surprising?_

Brandon’s not sure what that says about his life.

“You’re, uh, done for the day?” he asks, for lack of anything better to break the ensuing silence with.

Alex nods. His smile is a little wider now, a hint of smugness at the edges. It’s not a bad look on him, not at _all._ “For the next couple. You?”

“Yeah,” Brandon says. “I’m home for the night. Will and I are going to watch the game.” It’s not a particularly exciting Friday night, but he’s looking forward to it. He’s more than content not to be going out.

“Game?” Alex asks.

“Hockey,” Brandon clarifies. “The Jackets.”

Alex smiles. “I love hockey.”

Brandon can’t help but smile back. “Drop by if you want,” he says. “Game’s at seven. We’ll probably order pizza. I think they’re in Pittsburgh tonight, it should be fun.”

Alex inclines his head as he stops in front of his door. “I just might.”

Brandon nods and goes to let himself into his own apartment. Will’s already home, judging by the sound of the TV. It’s not unusual. He usually makes it back before Brandon.

Brandon toes off his shoes and pads into the living room. Will tips his head to the back of the couch, watching Brandon come in.

“Hey,” Brandon says, pausing to lean in and kiss him quickly, his hands settling on Will’s shoulders.

“Hey,” Will says, grinning against his lips.

Brandon squeezes Will’s shoulders and straightens. “Give me a sec,” he says, and he goes to change out of his jeans and button-down into something more comfortable.

Will pats the couch next to him when Brandon comes back out. Brandon sits heavily and presses his face to Will’s shoulder. Will brushes his fingers through Brandon’s hair. “Long day?”

Brandon nods without lifting his head. He loves the kids he works with, but some days – Fridays especially – are just _difficult._ “I ran into Alex on the way in,” he says. “He was in a suit. Three-piece. Blue. Brought out his eyes.”

Will’s fingers pause briefly in Brandon’s hair. He laughs a little. “Make up for the long day?”

“Little bit,” Brandon admits. “He said he likes hockey, so I invited him to watch the game with us.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Brandon hums as Will starts rubbing at his scalp. “Turns out he’s a model, too. Did you know?”

“No,” Will says. “Not for sure.”

“Thought he could be?”

“Have you seen him?” Will asks. There’s an incredulous note in his voice.

Brandon gives a little shrug. “Have you seen _you?”_

Will shifts against him. Brandon thinks he might feel Will pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Flatterer.”

Brandon grins. “I do my best.”

“Your best is very good.”

“Now who’s a flatterer?”

Conversation peters out, and Brandon finds himself drifting a little as Will keeps rubbing his head. He stifles a yawn, eventually, and Will laughs. “We still have a couple hours ‘til game time if you want to nap.”

Brandon hums. He’s tempted, but he’s enjoying the head rub too. “At least lie down?” Will says. “My arm is cramping.”

Brandon winces as he sits up. “Sorry.”

Will shakes his head, tugging Brandon’s shoulder lightly until Brandon’s stretched the length of the couch, his head in Will’s lap, Will’s hand back in his hair.

He loses track of time after that, drifts long enough that the program changes on TV once, then again to the Jackets’ pregame, then there’s a knock on their door.

“I’ll get it,” Will says, and he carefully slips out from under Brandon’s head.

Brandon sighs and sits up, blinking his eyes open as he stretches. He moves into his favoured corner seat as Will comes back, Alex trailing behind him. He’s changed into more casual clothes, too. Sweats and a tee, things that are comfortable for lounging around in.

Will takes the middle seat and Alex the other end and they end up talking through what’s left of the pregame. They spend the first period cheering for goals and arguing penalty calls and Brandon feels more energized by the time first intermission rolls around. Hockey has a way of doing that.

“Anyone else ready for dinner?” Will asks, as the TV cuts to a commercial.

“I could eat,” Brandon says, and the turns to catch Alex’s eye. “How do you feel about pineapple on pizza?” He elbows Will in the ribs when Will makes a disgusted sound.

Alex glances between them, then grins. “It’s good. I like it.”

Will groans. “Not you too.”

“Yes him too,” Brandon says, and he reaches over Will to offer Alex a fist-bump. Alex returns it, laughing softly. Brandon pats Will’s knee. “Sorry, William. You’ve been outvoted.”

Will groans again, louder. “I don’t know why I even like you. Pineapple on pizza. Yuck.”

“You love me,” Brandon says, easy. _“I_ am your favourite person.”

“I guess,” Will grumbles.

“And pineapple on pizza is delicious.”

“No,” Will says immediately. “No it is not. I think eating your cooking for all those years messed up your taste buds.” He nudges Alex. “I don’t know what happened to yours.”

“Nothing,” Alex says. “Maybe _you’re_ the one with weird taste.”

“I have great taste,” Will protests. Brandon snorts. Will shoots him a wide-eyed look, affecting betrayal. “I like _you,_ don’t I?”

“You _just_ said you don’t know why you do,” Brandon points out, tone dry. “But thanks.”

He squeezes Will’s knee as Will heaves a sigh. Alex is still grinning when Brandon glances over. Brandon winks and reaches for his phone.

The order he puts in is for a Hawaiian. And a sausage and pepperoni thing, because that’s Will’s favourite.

 _“That’s_ why I like you,” Will declares, once Brandon hangs up.

“Because I order you pizza you actually like?”

“Yes,” Will deadpans.

“And here I was thinking you like me for my looks.”

“Well it isn’t for your cooking ability,” Will says, and he starts to laugh.

Brandon rolls his eyes. “You see what I have to put up with?” he asks Alex.

Alex nods, eyes bright with amusement, though the rest of his expression is almost solemn. “A lot. Seems very difficult.”

“Hey,” Will protests, still laughing. “Why are you on his side anyway?”

“Pineapple pizza,” Alex says, and then it’s Brandon’s turn to laugh as Will’s face twists up in distaste.

“That’s it,” Will says, pointing playfully at Alex. “Next time you’re around for dinner I’m making pizza. _Without pineapple.”_

Alex shrugs one shoulder. “I’m willing to be convinced.”

“Traitor,” Brandon says, but he can’t help but smile in the face of Alex’s playful grin.

“Does Sunday work for dinner?” Will asks.

Alex blinks, but he nods. “I can do Sunday.”

“Great,” Will says, and there’s an almost expectant pause where the words ‘it’s a date’ should be, at least to Brandon’s ears. He’s heard Will say it often enough, joking and not, but Will moves on quickly enough not to make it _too_ obvious. “Looking forward to showing you _good_ pizza.”

“I’m sure you’re going to try.”

–––––

Will sets plates with slices of pizza on the table in front of them, leaving Alex’s for last. He leaves it with a flourish, and Brandon tries not to laugh. He’s not sure who to watch. Will as he takes his seat, watching Alex in turn, or Alex as he takes a careful bite and chews slowly, expression thoughtful as he swallows.

“Would be better with pineapple,” Alex says, finally.

Will slumps forward, groaning, until his head is resting on the table. He narrowly misses his plate.

Brandon loses the battle not to laugh.

“It’s still very good,” Alex continues, and it’s obvious he’s fighting laughter too. “Better than I’ve had from quite a few restaurants.”

“And you still think it would be better with _pineapple.”_

“Yes.”

Will groans again.

Brandon trades an amused look with Alex as he reaches over to rub Will’s back. “Sorry, Will.”

“You’re not,” Will says. “You’re not at _all.”_

“I’m sorry that you’re wrong about pineapple?” Brandon offers, lips twitching.

“Low blow,” Will says. _“Low_ blow, B.”

He pats Will’s back. “I’ll make it up to you later.”

Will heaves a sigh. “I guess that’ll do.”

“You _guess_ that will _do,”_ Brandon repeats, indignance not entirely faked.

Will lifts his head to smile sweetly. “Depends what you’re offering,” he says, and his smile suddenly isn’t so sweet. Brandon swallows. “But you can tell me about it later.”

Brandon blinks at the subtle reminder that they’re not alone. He lets his gaze trail past Will.

Alex is watching them both. His cheeks are faintly red, but he doesn’t look uncomfortable. He looks– curious, maybe.

Brandon can feel his own cheeks warming now. He busies himself with his own slice of pizza. It really is good. It probably doesn’t even _need_ pineapple, honestly, but he’s not about to get in the way of Alex teasing Will, especially over this.

They make short work of their first slices, and seconds, and thirds. There’s still plenty left after that, but nobody goes back for more. Will wrinkles his nose at the amount of food still on the table. He turns to Alex. “You can take some of the leftovers home, if you want.”

“If you’re sure?”

“Please,” Will says, and he starts making up a plate. “I _may_ have misjudged the amount of dough I needed. We’ll have plenty left.”

That’s an understatement. They have nearly a whole pizza left, and the pizzas Will made weren’t small.

“I will then,” Alex says. “Thanks.”

*****

“Are we going to talk over the whole episode or–”

Brandon breaks off, surprised to hear someone knocking at their door. It’s well into the evening, but he doesn’t think they’ve been loud enough to merit a visit from a neighbour, and they’re not expecting anyone else, at least not that he’s aware of. A quick glance to Will sees Will shaking his head. A surprise then.

“I’ll get it,” Brandon says, and he pushes himself to his feet, shaking his head as conversation picks back up behind him. Talking their way through the episode it is.

Alex is in the hall when Brandon opens the door, holding a familiar plate.

“Hey,” he says. “Thought I should return this.”

“Hey,” Brandon says. “Thanks.” A faintly curious expression crosses over Alex’s face as a wave of laughter washes out from their living room. “Want to come in?” Brandon asks. “We’re watching Suits.”

Alex hesitates a moment, then nods. Brandon steps back to let him in.

All eyes turn to them as they make their way into the living room. Brandon trades a quick grin with Will, then starts the introductions. “This is Alex. He moved in down the hall a couple weeks ago. Alex, this is, uh. Boone, Ryan, Seth, Cam, and Matty.”

He points to each of them in turn, and Alex nods, though his expression is a little wide-eyed.

Matty catches Brandon’s eye, eyebrow raised as Will waves Alex over. Brandon checks that Alex isn’t watching him, then he shakes his head, just a bit. Matty’s other eyebrow joins the first.

“I’m gonna grab drinks,” Brandon says, because he’s not going to have any more of this conversation out here. “Anyone want a refill?”

Hands go up around the room. Brandon isn’t surprised when Matty volunteers to help him bring everything out. Giving them a few minutes in the kitchen to talk was the point of his question.

Brandon sets the clean plate in the cupboard and turns to the fridge. Matty takes a couple bottles as Brandon hands them to him.

“So,” Matty says. “You’re telling me you have a neighbour who looks like _that_ and you two haven’t talked him into your bed yet?” There’s an audible grin in Matty’s voice, despite the fact that he’s speaking in a near-whisper, words kept low on the off chance they’ll carry over the TV and the ongoing conversation.

Brandon shrugs. He and Will have never been subtle around their friends when it comes to taking someone home with them. They haven’t needed to be. Their friends are good guys; guys who will chirp them about everything and anything, sure, but it’s all in good fun. And Brandon and Will are more than willing to return the favour. It balances out.

Brandon’s reply is in a similar quiet tone. “We’re working on it,” he says, but even as he does, he has to admit they haven’t been trying very hard. What little flirting they’ve done hasn’t been overt.

Matty’s watching him again, that same raised-eyebrow look on his face, when Brandon shuts the fridge. “What?” he asks. Matty shakes his head, doesn’t say a word when Brandon narrows his eyes.

“Okay then,” Brandon says, finally, and he looks over the array of bottles and glasses on the counter. He’s missing one. “Alex?” he calls, moving to the door between the kitchen and the rest of the apartment. “Water? Beer? Something else?”

“Water’s fine, thanks,” Alex says, and Brandon retreats to the kitchen to grab a glass while Matty takes half the drinks out.

Brandon doesn’t realize until he’s finished handing out his half that Alex’s arrival means they’re short a seat.

He perches on the arm of the couch next to Alex, his ankle resting lightly against Alex’s leg, his hip brushing Alex’s arm, and pointedly ignores the look he can feel Matty shooting him.

Alex and Will are speaking softly, slipping smoothly around syllables he recognizes as Swedish from Will’s phone calls back home, from the times Will’s tried to teach him, occasionally, just a word or two, and from the long mornings they’ve spent in bed, Brandon working Will up so well he forgets every English word he knows.

Brandon doesn’t know what either of them are saying now, but he recognizes Will’s smile. Warm and pleased. Inviting you to share in a joke or just to flirt back.

Because Brandon knows what Will looks like when he’s flirting, and Alex– seems receptive. Open to the jokes or the teasing or the compliments, whatever tack Will’s chosen to take.

It’s the first real bit of progress he thinks they’ve made.

Brandon does meet Matty’s gaze then, grinning. _See? Working on it._

Matty grins right back. Brandon can’t decide if it’s an ‘if you say so’ or a ‘good luck.’ He gives a little shrug and looks away again. He figures he should at least pretend he’s watching the show, even if his attention is mostly caught up in the rise and fall of distantly familiar words and watching the expression on Will’s face out of the corner of his eye.

Will’s happy. Blindingly, brilliantly so.

All Brandon can do is smile.

*****

“I asked Alex if he wants to watch a movie tonight,” Will says, as Brandon goes to sit on the couch after getting changed. “Ran into him on my way in.”

“And?” Brandon asks.

“He’s coming around after dinner.”

“Sounds good,” Brandon says, and he kisses Will’s cheek, intends for it to be a simple greeting, but Will turns into it, his lips brushing against Brandon’s, close-mouthed at first, then deeper. Brandon’s hand settles on Will’s thigh.

“Anything you want to do before dinner?” he asks. Will arches an eyebrow, smirking. Brandon huffs a laugh. “Rephrase. Anything you _need_ to do before dinner?”

“Not really,” Will says, and he covers Brandon’s hand with his own, briefly, before urging Brandon’s hand further up his thigh.

“Right,” Brandon says, and he takes a moment to enjoy the warmth of Will’s body next to his before he pushes himself back to his feet. “I have a few ideas.” He holds out a hand. “Coming?”

Will grins.

They don’t quite make it to their bed.

–––––

“I’ll get drinks,” Brandon says, as Will leads Alex into their living room.

“Water for me,” Will says, and Alex nods when Brandon glances over to him.

“Water all around,” Brandon says, and he disappears into the kitchen.

He makes sure to dim the lights with his elbow on his way back into the room. Will shoots him a subtle, curious look as Brandon settles back on the couch. Brandon flashes him a smile. Short as it was, his conversation with Matty got him thinking; they’re not going to find anything out if they don’t _try._

Will had already seemed to be aware of that fact, flirting with Alex in front of everyone – boldly, in Brandon's opinion, though no one else could understand a word – but Brandon– maybe needed that nudge.

“Pick something yet?” Brandon asks.

“Alex hasn’t seen the last couple Fast movies,” Will says.

“Can’t have that,” Brandon says, as he settles next to Will. "Last couple are the best ones." He unfolds one of the throws from the arm of the couch and passes an end down. It’s long enough to cover the couch. Plenty long enough to fit all three of them under it if Alex is game, which– he seems to be. He takes the end and settles it over his lap. He may even inch a little closer to Will as Will starts the movie, but Brandon can’t be sure. Brandon settles in too, draping an arm around Will’s shoulders as the opening scene plays.

The back of his hand brushes Alex’s arm every time Will inhales. It’s distracting, and it only becomes more so as the movie plays on and Will sinks into him a little.

The light is dim, but Brandon finds himself glancing over occasionally, taking in Alex’s profile once his view is unobstructed. Tracing his gaze over the arch of Alex’s nose and the gentle ridge of his cheekbones and the sharp cut of his jaw.

It’s a better view than anything on the screen could be.

Alex catches him looking as the movie winds down.

Brandon inhales, but he doesn’t turn away.

The moment stretches.

It’s too dark to tell for sure if spots of colour appear on Alex’s cheeks, but he thinks, maybe, they do.

Will shifts against him, sitting up a little straighter, and Brandon’s attention is diverted. He blinks a little as he realizes the TV is showing the end credits.

Will reaches for the remote, turning to Alex. “What did you think?”

“It was good,” Alex says, and his gaze drifts back to Brandon’s. “I enjoyed it.”

Brandon takes another breath. “It’s one of Will’s favourites.”

“I can see why.”

Alex looks between them then, and Brandon isn’t sure how to read his expression. Assessing, maybe. Maybe something else.

“I should go,” Alex continues, finally. “Work in the morning, you know.”

Brandon nods, but Will’s the one who gets up to walk Alex out. He slides into Brandon’s lap when he returns, his hands settling on Brandon’s shoulders for balance. “I missed something,” he says.

“Might be nothing,” Brandon says, palming Will’s hips. “It was just– a moment. Eye contact.”

“Moments are good,” Will muses. “How much eye contact?”

Brandon flushes. “A lot.”

Will grins. “Good for you.” He leans in a little, presses his forehead to Brandon’s. “I can’t believe you’re blushing over a _look.”_

Brandon shrugs, helpless. If he had a choice he wouldn’t be, but. “Wait ‘til it happens to you.”

Will kisses him. “Looking forward to it.”

That makes two of them.

*****

“I was thinking–”

Will breaks off at the sound of knocking. Brandon does his best not to jump. They’ve only been home a minute. They haven’t even moved past taking off their shoes.

Will leans past him to open the door

“I have the next Fast movie,” Alex announces, holding up a DVD case as he breezes past them, smiling brightly at them both.

Brandon’s stomach flips. It’s been weeks and he’s still not used to being on the receiving end of that smile.

Will shuts the door and trades a bemused look with Brandon. Brandon didn’t invite him, and Will’s expression says he didn’t either.

He’s hardly opposed to the visit, though.

Brandon shrugs one shoulder and heads down the hall, the back of Will’s hand brushing his as they go.

Alex has claimed the middle seat of their couch when they make it to the living room.

Brandon– isn’t sure he knows what’s going on, but he gamely sets the movie up before he goes to get changed. They’ve made it to the title screen by the time Brandon comes back out. There are drinks on the table for each of them, too. Someone was busy. Will probably, but Brandon wouldn’t put it past Alex today.

Brandon takes a seat on his end of the couch as Will starts the movie. He’s seen it before, with Will, and he finds his attention wandering before they’re halfway through.

Alex is distracting, even barring the unusual way he can’t quite seem to sit still.

Brandon glances over, down at Alex’s bouncing knee, then up, over the muscles in his chest – definition more than hinted at by the cut of his shirt – to his face, the line of his jaw and the deep blue of his eyes.

He meets Alex’s gaze almost by accident. Brandon flashes him a grin. He doesn’t mind that he’s been caught staring any more than he did the first time, during the last movie they watched together.

This time, though, Alex doesn’t let the moment pass silently.

“You’ve been flirting with me,” he says, and Brandon inhales. The sounds coming from the TV are suddenly very distant. “You and Will both. Am I wrong?”

Alex’s hands are fisted in his lap. It’s the first flash of anything like a crack in his confidence Brandon’s seen since he showed up.

“Not wrong,” Brandon says, holding Alex’s gaze. “Definitely not wrong.”

The next moment seems almost endless. Expectant. Charged.

“I was hoping,” Alex says, and the frisson of relief Brandon feels isn’t small.

Will breathes a little laugh. “So were we.”

He leans into Alex, pressing closer, and Brandon can practically see the moment the change is registered. Welcomed, as Alex leans back in turn, his hand slipping from his lap to rest lightly on Will’s thigh.

“Now what?” Alex asks, and Brandon bites back a grin as Will swallows.

“We could finish the movie,” Brandon says.

“Or?”

“Or we could show you to our bedroom,” Will finishes. “Introduce you to our bed.”

Alex smiles. There’s a heat in his eyes that leaves Brandon breathless. “Lead the way.”

–––––

Alex’s hair is still damp from the shower when he steps out from the bathroom. It lends him a ruffled air.

Even that suits him.

Of course it does.

“Hungry?” Brandon asks, and Alex blinks, gaze swinging around to Brandon where he’s still seated on the bed, sheets pooled in his lap. “Will might let you steal a little something before dinner.”

Will had first shower – normally he and Will would share, but there isn’t enough room for three of them, so they took turns. Will’s already out in the kitchen.

Alex is still blinking at him. Brandon pauses, his chest squeezing uncomfortably. “You are staying for dinner, right?”

Alex swallows. “I could.”

It’s not said as a question, but, “You could,” Brandon reassures him, getting to his feet. He stops in front of Alex. Doesn’t kiss him, though the urge is there. “You should.”

Alex ducks his head before Brandon can read his expression. Brandon brushes his hand against Alex’s and continues on into the bathroom.

He doesn’t rush through his shower, but he doesn’t linger the way he intended, too anxious about what he’s going to find when he’s finished to spend longer than he absolutely needs.

What he finds is Alex and Will in the kitchen. Will is actually letting Alex help cook.

“Anything I can do?” Brandon asks as he takes a seat at the counter.

Will shoots him a dry look. “Sit there and not touch anything?”

“I can chop vegetables,” Brandon protests. He props an elbow on the counter when Will’s expression doesn’t change. “You’re letting Alex help.”

“Alex actually knows what he’s doing,” Will says. He’s smiling now, gentling his words. “You know I don’t mind you watching.”

“I know,” Brandon says, and he leans forward a little, resting his chin on his hand.

It’s an old argument. Not even an argument, really. A discussion. For the most part he enjoys having the opportunity just to watch Will, even if there’s a part of him that feels like he should be helping.

It’s better for everyone if he doesn’t, though, and he knows it.

Besides, it’s not as if watching Will is a hardship, especially now. There’s a certain ease to his movements, a relaxation to the way he’s carrying himself that speaks to him being fucked out and happy about it. It’s gratifying.

Brandon sits up a little straighter as Alex comes to sit next to him. If there’s nothing left for him to do, it’s means dinner’s almost–

“Ready?” Brandon asks, as Will pulls a pan off the burner.

“Ready,” Will says, and Brandon gets up from his seat to grab plates. This, at least, he can do without affecting the food.

They forgo their dining table to eat on the couch. It’s a little more relaxed. More comfortable. Brandon’s looking for comfortable. He doesn’t think he’s the only one.

Alex has been quiet, even for him. Brandon doesn’t mention it, but he sits a little closer than he otherwise might, and makes easy conversation with Will over whatever show he put on for background noise. It’s as low pressure a situation as Brandon can think to make it, and he squeezes Alex’s shoulder pointedly as he passes by, taking all their dishes back to the kitchen when they’re finished eating.

He’s ‘not allowed’ to cook, so clean up is his job. It’s a fair trade-off, he thinks, for getting to eat as well as he does.

Will’s taken Brandon’s spot by the time Brandon makes it back out to the living room. He has an arm around Alex’s shoulders, and Alex is leaning into him. He seems relaxed now, almost like there was never a problem. Brandon’s starting to wonder if he imagined that there was.

He brushes his fingers through Alex’s hair as he goes to sit back down, leaning into Will too. “You stole my spot,” he murmurs.

Will grins. “It’s a good spot.”

“The best spot,” Alex says. “He gets both of us.”

Will turns to Alex. Brandon kisses Will’s neck, grins against it when Will twitches, sensitive.

“Want to switch?” Will asks.

Alex shakes his head. “I’m good.”

Yeah, Brandon thinks. Me too.

*****

“I like Alex,” Will says, as the game heads to intermission.

Brandon blinks, sitting back in his seat, surprised not by the words but by the fact that they were said. It’s hardly new information. Alex is a friend.

But a seemingly innocent declaration doesn’t explain the way Will is watching him now, his lip caught between his teeth.

Brandon fumbles for the remote and pauses the TV. The sudden silence is jarring. “Will?”

Will reaches for him, wordless, and Brandon pulls him close as he thinks, trying to catch up, catch Will’s train of thought.

Will likes Alex. That’s not news. That's not even a big deal, unless…

“Like him like you like me?” Brandon asks, carefully neutral.

“Maybe,” Will says, and his voice is whisper soft. Lacking his typical self-assuredness.

Brandon takes a breath. They’re lucky, in a way, he thinks, that this hasn’t happened before. That they haven’t gotten more attached to a one-night stand than they ever meant to.

As if Alex was ever a typical one-night stand.

“He’s funny,” Brandon says. Will nods, his chin digging into Brandon’s shoulder. “Fun to hang out with.”

Another nod.

“And the sex was good.”

He can feel it still, an evening later, the perfect, lingering ache in his muscles, the sense-memory of Alex’s body against his, the eager touch of his hands as he explored. He can still picture Alex against their sheets, head thrown back as Will worked over his cock with his fingers and lips and his tongue.

“Better than good,” Brandon amends. Will hums. He seems less tense in Brandon’s arms. “And he likes pineapple pizza.”

Will breathes a startled little laugh against Brandon’s neck.

Brandon rocks them a little, side to side. “And you like him anyway,” he finishes.

“Yeah,” Will says. “Yeah, I do.” He takes a breath and Brandon waits, answer to the question Will’s going to ask held back until Will gives voice to the words. “You think– you could like him too?”

Brandon smiles a little, though his heart is pounding. ‘Like’ is a substitute for a lot of things. A lot of feelings bigger than such an innocuous word. “I think I could,” he murmurs. “I think– I could.”

Will’s arms tighten around him. “We’re keeping him, then?” Will asks, and there’s a desperate bit of hope in those four words.

Brandon hugs him just as hard. “I think we’re going to try.”

There’s a long moment of quiet, broken only by an exhalation of Will’s shaky breath, and the sound of Brandon’s heartbeat in his ears, though that’s fading, gentling, easing as they sit together.

They’re on the same page now, he and Will. In agreement about what they want.

Alex. Keeping him.

Huh.

“Matty knew,” Brandon says, thinking out loud. “I don’t know how, but he did.”

“Matty knows people,” Will says, and he sits back enough that Brandon can see his face.

It’s true. Matty’s the one who introduced him to Will. They clicked right away, and Matty was horribly smug.

It won’t be for the same reasons, exactly, but Brandon hopes they can give him another reason to be. And soon.

*****

“Just me,” Brandon calls, loud enough for Will to hear him wherever he is in the apartment as he shuts the front door behind him.

“Living room,” Will calls back – needlessly, that would have the first place Brandon checked – but Brandon tilts his head as he realizes he can hear voices echoing out to him, faintly, speaking Swedish.

Alex is here.

Brandon’s smiling as he makes his way down the hall.

“Hey,” Will says, turning as Brandon comes in. “Alex and I were thinking about sushi for dinner. Okay with you?”

“Sushi sounds great,” Brandon says, and he pauses by the couch to kiss Will’s cheek, to flash a wide smile at Alex before he continues on into the bedroom to change.

It’s a quick enough thing to change out of his work clothes and into old sweats and a tee, but he finds himself hesitating a moment before he leaves their bedroom, just watching Will and Alex from the doorway.

If he was ever worried he’d be jealous over them spending time together without him, the smiles on both their faces put an end to that.

There isn’t even a hint of jealousy in anything he’s feeling. He’s just– happy. Thrilled to see them both enjoying themselves.

He wants to come home to this every day, if he can.

It’s a burst of laughter that has Brandon moving forward, moving to join them. He takes a seat on the couch next to Alex, listening though the words are unrecognizable still, meaningless to him until he catches Alex saying his name, in a tone that can only be a question.

“I tried to teach him,” Will replies, switching to English, grinning as he meets Brandon’s gaze. “He’s hopeless.”

“Hey,” Brandon starts to protest, but. Well. He was hopeless. He couldn’t wrap his tongue around the words no matter the incentive. And Will got pretty creative in the end.

“Maybe we should only speak Swedish around him until he picks something up,” Alex says.

“Maybe,” Will says, grinning. There’s mischief in his eyes.

“Not if you want me to understand anything you say ever again,” Brandon says, dry. He’s shaking his head, but he’s fighting off his own grin, enjoying how easy the teasing is, even at his expense. He’s enjoying how natural it feels for Alex to be here. How well he’s always seemed to fit.

There’s a chance, maybe – _maybe –_ that this won’t blow up in their faces.

All he can do for now is hope.

*****

“Need me to taste test?”

Brandon pauses briefly, halfway through frosting the pan of brownies. He doesn’t, not really, but Will sounds so hopeful. He looks over his shoulder and beckons with a finger. “C’mere.”

He’s not expecting Will to come up and hug him from behind, not expecting callused fingers to find the gap between his shirt and pants, not expecting them to brush against his skin as Will rests his chin on Brandon’s shoulder.

“Comfortable?” he asks.

Will nods and Brandon laughs, grabbing a spare spoon and small spoonful of icing and offering it to Will. Will has to unwrap himself from Brandon a little to take it, but the pleased little sounds he makes as Brandon finishes icing the brownies make it worth it.

“Good?”

“As always,” Will says, and he props his chin on Brandon’s shoulder again. “Some of those are for us, right?”

“Maybe,” Brandon says, and he starts cutting the brownies into manageable pieces. “I was thinking I’d take them in to work. I can bring the leftovers home.”

They both know there won’t be any leftovers.

“Brandon,” Will says. There’s a whine creeping into his voice.

“Will,” Brandon says, and he bites his lip on the laughter threatening to escape.

Will breathes a defeated sigh, slumping against him as Brandon continues arranging brownies in a waiting plastic container. He snorts, helpless against his laughter then, and Will’s chin digs pointedly into Brandon’s shoulder.

Brandon snaps the lid on the container shut and turns in Will’s arms. His hands settle on Will’s hips. “Did you really think I wasn’t keeping any for you?” he asks.

“Maybe,” Will says.

Brandon pulls him closer. “Silly.”

“You shouldn’t tease me with your brownies.”

“Does that mean I can tease you with my lemon tarts?”

“No,” Will says. “No. That’s just cruel.”

“That’s me,” Brandon says. “Cruel.”

“The cruelest,” Will says, and he leans in enough to catch Brandon’s lips against his. He tastes like chocolate.

Brandon smiles.

“For luck,” Will murmurs, and he presses his lips to Brandon’s cheek before he puts a little space between them.

“That your way of saying I should get out of here?”

“Yes,” Will deadpans. “Leave me with my brownies.”

 _“Your_ brownies, huh?”

“My brownies,” Will says, nodding. His grin is bright.

Brandon squeezes his hips, then lets go. He snags the small container from the counter and eyes Will. “Just don’t eat them all while I’m gone.”

Will smirks. “Does that mean I can while you’re here?”

 _“No,”_ Brandon says. Will’s laughter follows him as he makes his way out of the apartment.

He doesn’t have far to go. Just down the hall to Alex’s door. He takes a breath, nervous in a way he knows he doesn’t need to be, and lifts a hand to knock.

He can’t quite make out approaching footsteps, but the brief rattle of the lock alerts him to Alex’s presence.

He’s in a hoodie, sleeves pushed up past his elbows, sweats hanging low on his hips, when he opens the door.

“Hi,” Brandon says, and he falters briefly in the face of Alex’s wide smile, one that tinges with curiosity when he sees what Brandon’s carrying. “Brownies,” Brandon explains, holding out the container. “Thought you might like some.”

“You thought right,” Alex says, and he hugs the container to his chest, grinning. “Are we still on for dinner tomorrow?”

“Absolutely,” Brandon says. They’ve slipped into a pattern of eating together every Thursday. And Sunday. And often more often than that.

“Awesome,” Alex says.

Brandon inclines his head, then he steps back. “I should go rescue the rest of the brownies from Will or there won’t be any for dessert tomorrow.”

Alex makes a shooing motion at him, laughing. “Yes, go, rescue away. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“‘Bye,” Brandon says, and he turns on his heel and makes his way back down the hall.

Will is still in the kitchen when Brandon walks in, but he’s sitting at the counter now, with a bowl in front of him and his phone in one hand.

Brandon rounds the counter to sit next him to him, hooking his ankle around Will’s. He reaches in a steals a spoonful of the ice cream and brownies while Will’s distracted.

He’s not distracted too long.

 _“Hey,”_ Will says, pulling the bowl closer to him.

“I made them,” Brandon says. “I think I deserve a bite.”

“Yeah,” Will says. “Of _your own._ Don’t steal mine.”

“I thought you said all the brownies were yours?”

Will pauses, then points at him with the spoon he stole back. “You’re right,” he says. “They are. I’ll let you have one, though.”

“How generous of you,” Brandon says, and he brushes his hand against Will’s back as he gets up to get his own bowl.

“I try,” Will says, and he rests his elbow on the counter as Brandon goes for the ice cream. “How did it go? With Alex?”

“Good, I think? He asked about dinner tomorrow. You know what we’re having yet?”

“Still thinking,” Will admits.

Brandon nods. “It’ll be good, whatever it is.”

Will smiles, his eyes crinkling up at the corners. “For that I think you earned yourself another brownie.”

Brandon eyes the dwindling contents of the container he kept for them both. Technically there would be enough, but he’s not putting it past Will to sneak another later today. Or after lunch tomorrow. “I told Alex there would be some left for dessert.”

“And you called me silly,” Will says.

They trade a look. Will’s still grinning, but it softens a little. Gentles. “Go ahead, B. We’ll have enough.”

“You sure?”

Will rolls his eyes. “I _can_ actually control myself, you know.”

Brandon lets a smirk curl at the corners of his lips. He does know that, actually. He knows that very well. They’ve taken advantage of it more than a time or two.

Will shakes his head, but Brandon can see him fighting off a smirk of his own. “Eat your brownie, Brandon.”

“Yes, dear.”

Will sputters. Brandon leans over the counter to kiss him.

The brownies don’t get eaten for a while.

*****

“I keep meaning to ask,” Alex says, as the game cuts to intermission. “Whose piano is that?”

“Mine,” Brandon says, trailing his gaze over the familiar face of the piano, red wood polished and gleaming, tucked away against the living room wall. “I give lessons, mostly to kids. Not here, obviously, but I like to play, sometimes.”

“He sings, too,” Will pipes up.

“Not really,” Brandon protests. He doesn’t. Really. Just certain songs, just sometimes.

“Yes, really,” Will says. “You should play something.”

“Uh,” Brandon says, looking between Will’s hopeful expression and Alex’s curious one. “I mean. I could?”

Will nods, nudging him until he gets to his feet. Brandon shrugs a little and goes, taking a seat on the bench, his back to the couch. He brushes his fingers lightly over the keys, a habitual gesture. He couldn’t begin to count the number of times he’s sat here, done that same thing over the years. He’s been playing since he was little. The piano at his parents’ place felt so much bigger then.

“Any requests?” he asks over his shoulder.

Will grins. “Piano Man?”

Brandon grins back. It’s the first song he ever played for Will. Always the first song Will asks for when Brandon’s in the mood to play for him.

Alex nods when Brandon looks to him, so Brandon turns back around. He can almost feel the combined weight of Will and Alex’s gazes as he touches the keys, but he forgets about his audience as he starts to play, fingers pulling familiar notes from the keys in a pattern well-remembered. He hums along at first, catches himself singing under his breath a few bars later. He goes with it. It’s one of those songs. He drops his hands to his lap as he finishes, final strains echoing in the air.

Brandon takes a breath and turns again, grinning at the enthusiastic smattering of applause.

Will’s beaming. The pride in his smile warms Brandon’s chest. Alex’s mouth is hanging open, just a little, as he claps. Brandon can feel a blush creeping up his cheeks as he makes his way back over to the couch.

“So,” he says, sitting again. “That’s what I do.” He nudges Alex a little. “What about you? You play any instruments?”

Alex blinks. “I play guitar, a bit. I’m not as good at it as you are at that.”

Brandon’s cheeks are very, very warm. “Thanks.”

Alex flashes him a bright smile, then Will leans forward. “Told you he sings,” he says, and there’s a curl to his lips that has Brandon equally dreading and anticipating his next words. “Did you know I can sing too?”

“No,” Alex says, drawing the word out. The expression on his face says he’s picked up on Will’s tone. He’s guessed there more to this.

He’s guessed right.

Brandon loves Will, he does, but he doesn’t love Will’s singing voice. _Nobody_ could love Will’s singing voice.

A guy has to have one flaw, Brandon figures. Singing is Will’s.

“So,” Will says. “You want a demonstration then?”

“No,” Brandon breaks in immediately. “No, he doesn’t. We don’t. Please.”

But Will takes a deep breath, still grinning, despite Brandon’s protests. Brandon playfully covers his ears, then Alex’s when Will actually starts to sing, loud and entirely off-key, somehow worse even than his usual singing, an obvious joke that leaves them all leaning into each other, holding each other up as they laugh through the end of it.

It’s quiet as their laughter fades, as a charge builds in the air, unexpected in Brandon’s mind, but not unwelcome in the least.

It’s quiet enough to hear Alex’s breath catch when he meets Will’s gaze, when Will leans forward, intentions clear.

Brandon can relate. He can see the heat in Will’s eyes from here, has been on the receiving end of that look enough to know it can steal his breath.

He swallows. To his knowledge, they haven’t kissed since they slept together. It doesn’t make them hesitant now. Will’s eyes are shut, dark lashes against pale cheeks, but his lips are parted, head tilted as the kiss deepens, stretches on.

Will’s fingers are resting against the back of Alex’s neck, his thumb brushing lightly through Alex’s hair.

There’s a curl of want in Brandon’s gut and he isn’t even sure which of them it’s for.

The kiss breaks slowly, Will’s eyelids fluttering open. He meets Brandon’s gaze, quirks a helpless smile as he trails his hand down Alex’s arm, letting Alex lean back. Brandon can relate to that too.

Alex is a little wide-eyed when he turns to Brandon. Wide-eyed and his lips shiny with spit and Brandon reaches for him almost before he realizes, ducks his head in and catches Alex’s lips against his own.

He soaks in the attention, sinks into the kiss until he feels Alex shift towards him, his hands settling on Brandon’s hips, because that’s– he _wants,_ but it’s– it wouldn’t be fair, not without Alex knowing.

Reaching down, stilling Alex’s hands is one of the hardest things he’s ever done.

Alex tries to shift away from him again at that, breaking the kiss. There’s confusion on his face when Brandon opens his eyes.

“I’m not opposed,” Brandon is quick to say. To reassure Alex, hopefully. To ease some of that confusion. “I’m really, really not.”

He squeezes Alex’s hands and meets Will’s gaze. There’s a wealth of encouragement in his eyes, along with a reflection of the nervousness Brandon feels. He shifts closer, pressing himself to Alex’s back, and the confusion doesn’t leave Alex’s face, but he stops trying to pull away.

“It’s just–” Brandon says, and he takes a breath before he continues, speaking all in a rush. “It’s just that you should know it’s not all I want. All we want.”

Alex swallows, twists enough that he can look between them. Will nods his agreement, tiny smile on his face.

“What does– what else do you–?” Alex stops, catching his lip between his teeth.

Brandon hesitates, trying to piece together a sentence that sums up all they want, everything they’re feeling, in a way that comes close to expressing it all, and–

“You,” Will says.

Alex’s jaw drops.

Sometimes single words will do.

“You want– me,” Alex says.

And sometimes a little clarification is required.

Brandon squeezes Alex’s hands again. “We want to date you,” he says. “Properly, I mean.”

They basically have been already, but it’s not the same. Doesn’t mean the same things if they’re not all aware, if they’re not doing it intentionally.

“We want to take you out to dinner,” Brandon says. “Or to the movies. Or– wherever, I don’t know. Date stuff. Places.”

“We want you to be ours,” Will says. “Eventually. Or right away. Whichever sounds good to you.”

It takes a moment, one of the longest seconds in Brandon’s life – long enough for him to worry that they’re coming on too strong – distinct possibility – or that Alex doesn’t want any of this with them – for Alex to respond, but a smile breaks out across Alex’s face and Brandon feels weightless as hope soars through him, filling his chest, taking his breath away.

“I’d like that,” Alex says, expression almost shy. “I’d really, really like that.”

“Good,” Brandon says, and his hands are tight around Alex’s now. “Because we like you. A lot.”

“I like you too,” Alex says. “Both of you.” And strains of this conversation are familiar, reminding Brandon of one of many he’s had with Will about Alex. About likes and not-yet-but-could-be loves.

“You can take me out tomorrow,” Alex declares, still smiling, any traces of shyness gone.

“Somewhere nice,” Will agrees.

“Somewhere we need to get dressed up for,” Brandon adds. Somewhere that Alex and Will will both enjoy. Brandon will be happy to eat anywhere as long as the food is good.

“I’ll get us a reservation,” Alex says. “I think I know a place.”

“Perfect,” Will says, and the excitement in his voice leaves Brandon warm all over again.

They’re all beaming now, giddy with anticipation and no small bit of relief.

“Does this mean,” Alex starts, and something in his tone catches all of Brandon’s attention, has him leaning towards Alex as if he’ll more quickly hear the words that follow. “Does this mean, now that we’ve decided that, that we’re done talking?”

“We can be,” Will says, and Brandon finds himself nodding his agreement. If Alex means what Brandon thinks he means, they can _absolutely_ be done talking.

“Good,” Alex says, and there’s a smirk curling at his lips then, banked heat sparking to life behind his eyes as he meets Brandon’s gaze. “Because there’s something I want to try.”

–––––

Alex spends that night with them, the first of many.

Each day Brandon wakes up next to Alex and Will is better than the last.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Facts I couldn’t work into the story:
> 
> Will makes furniture. He built their dining room table and their coffee table and if you put a drink down on either you _better_ be using a coaster.
> 
> Matty works at a children’s toy store next to Brandon’s work. It’s how they know each other.
> 
> Nick Foligno manages their building. He’s friends with everyone and people tend to go to him with their problems, building-related or not.


End file.
